Frequently, during the course of modern business, it is necessary to scan documents for electronic transmittal and/or storage. Document scanners are well known for this purpose, but they are not particularly portable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to effectively use portable camera technology, such as that available in modern smart phones and tablet-style personal computers (tablet p.c.), to reliably and quickly scan documents.